percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Questers: Doom
(Just for clarification, Ex and I came up with this at the same time. I didn't get my idea from his, and he didn't get his idea from mine.) Synoposis The Questers make their way to the destroyed Circe's isle, smoldering from its encounter with Percy Jackson: Yet home to a new atrocity. They are pushed to their limits as they are turned against the gods, each other and everything they stand for. Plot Michael, Natalie and Zack are relaxing in the HQ when an earthquake occurs. From the holes comes a group of mysteriously new momsters. The camp fights them off, and the Questers (reunited with Kyra and Ava during the battle) are sent by Chiron to investigate on Circe's isle. On the Sea of Monsters they fight the usual, though something is off. Each monster's powers have been increaed and they are all smarter, stronger and faster. They Questers barely make it out alive. Finally arriving at Circe's isle, they confront a strange new creature which teleports them to an ancient world and wipes their memories, where they all fight but Natalie, whose memories of Michael yew and her purpose stay strong. Contacting her mother, she is tasked with defeating each of her friends so her mother's sentry may administer the antidote. However, fighting Zack proves near impossible, until her healed teammates take him down, and escape. However, the new monster, known as Atrev defeats them once more, but is killed shockingly by Gaea, who feels he is a threat to even her. Then the Earth closes around them and they are buried. Folllowing this, Olympus is attacked by a griup of violent storm spirits, which are all killed by Atrev, which somehow survived. However, he is not so fortunate while fighting the gods and Gaea. Then, the questers wake up in the Underworld, where they realize they are, as of the moment, not yet dead. They fight their way out, and return to ttheir HQ, where Atrev, weakened and dying attemotes one last time to be roid of them. However, one bite from the tarantula proves fatal, and he dies. Side Plots Player have the option to acquire upgraded equipment for the Questers through different side quests. Michael receives the Helmet of Perseus, Kyra receives the bow of Andromeda, Natalie recivesPenelope's cape, Zack recives the amulet of Heracles, and Ava recieved the sheath of Medea. The side quests are: *Michael: kill five sheep and sacrifice them to Athena *Ava: summon the undead around Atrov, they will cause a tremor that will unearth her item *Natalie: Navigate the boat through a secret shortcut. *Zack: Kill 100 enemies. (His makes sense!) *Kyra:Her new bow is hidden in the labryinth. You have to shoot all banners and a compartment will open. Playable Characters Permanent characters are characters you always have the option to play, Limited characters are characters you can only play during one point in the game, and Unlockable characters are pre-order or special pack characters. NPC's are characters you cannot play. Permanent *Michael *Natalie *Ava *Zack *Kyra Limited *Zeus *Hera *Apollo *Athena *Ares *Poseiden *Hestia Unlockable *Zia- (Amazon exclusive with Arthur and Jean) *Jean -(Amazon exclusive with Arthur and Zia) *Arthur-(Amazon exclusive with Zia and Jean) *Assasin/Older Zack- (GameStop exclusive) *Natalyia- (Blockbuster exclusive) *the Marauder- (Unlocked after completing game.) NPC's *Athena Sentry *Atrov *Circe Vendors Scattered throughout the environments are multiple vendors, special NPC's carrying items for buying with drachmas. You can collect drachmas through selling items you might pick up along the quests. Vendors also sell exclusive armor. These items will increse your stats. Camp Half-Blood Vendors *Chiron: (Aeagean bow, Sharpened Katanas, Standard Campers Armor.) *Mr. D: (Sword of the Vine, Shield of the Fruit, Armor of Dionysus) *Annabeth: (Armor of Athena, Staff of the Wise,)-Athena Equipment Only *Nico: (Armor of Hades, blades of Death)- Hades Equipment Only *Apollo Camper: (Armor of Apollo, Bow of Light)- Apollo Equipment Only *Advanced Sword Instructor: (Red Blades, Armor of Ares)- Ares Equipment Only. *Percy: (Savior's Cloak, Saltwater Hammer, Helm of the Sea) Circe's Isle Vendors *Deserted Vending Station: (Staff of deceit, Cloak of Lies, Armor of Magic) Labryinth Vendors *Secret Supplier: (Armor of survival, Moonstone-Crested sword, ) *Athena's Sentry: (Ultmate Armor of Athena, Cloak of the Wise)- Available following the Questers curing. Ship *Trunk:(Allows character access to original outfit and camper tees) Free Play Free Play is accessed through the Marauder's old time device (see A Twist in Time). You can use any Unlockable characters, plus finish any side plots. Trivia *The Time Device used to re-experience the game originally belonged to the Marauder, a semi-member of the Questers. *First appearing in Paper Planes, the tarantula has since become a genuine part of Questers mythos. *I am currently developing a sequel involving Day One and Wanted. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Hermione6720 Category:Video Game Category:The Questers (OC Club) Category:Video Games